fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Corrin
The Avatar (マイユニット, Mai yunitto, My Unit in the Japanese version), default name Corrin (カムイ, Kamui in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. The Avatar of Fates is the main protagonist of the game and the Avatar's identity is customizable by the player. The male Avatar is voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki while the female Avatar is voiced by Satomi Sato. Profile The Avatar was born to the Hoshido royal family as the third eldest child of five. They were kidnapped as an infant and raised by the royal family of the neighboring kingdom of Nohr. Mysteriously, they have the miraculous ability to shift into a Dragon. As a member of royalty, the Avatar wields the power of Dragon's Vein, allowing them to alter the terrain of a map. A great war looms over Hoshido and Nohr and soon the two kingdoms meet on the battlefield. The Avatar must choose to side with a kingdom and help with their respective causes.The Avatar has the services of Felicia and Joker no matter which side they choose. Hoshido If the Avatar sides with Hoshido, they will be defending it from the invading Nohr kingdom. Nohr If the Avatar sides with Nohr, they must revolutionize the Nohr kingdom from the inside. Third route There is a third route, available as DLC, where the character aligns with neither Hoshido nor Nohr, but details on this route are currently unknown. Etymology In Hinduism, an Avatar is a terrestrial manifestation of a deity. The term is commonly used to refer to an entity that represents the player in a video game. Kamui is the word for a divine being in Ainu mythology, although it is almost never written with kanji in modern times. In a more general Japanese context, Kamui refers to the might and majesty of the gods, particularly the Shintō Kami. This is more to tie the Avatar's roots to the Hoshido kingdom which is based on feudal Japan. Corrin may be a variation of Corinne which is, in turn, the English and French variant of Corinna. It derives itself from the Greek word κόρη (kore), meaning "maiden." In Greek Mythology, this is the epithet of Persephone, who was kidnapped from her mother, Demeter, by Hades to become his wife. This could be reflecting the Avatar's own kidnapping from their family at the hands of King Garon. Corinna is also the name of a Greek Lyric Poet from the 5th Century BC. It fell into common usage following the 17th century poem "Corinna's going a-Maying" by Robert Herrick , whilst Corrine did not become popular until Madame de Staël's 19th century novel of the same name. Corrin may also be a variation of Corin which, while it can retain the same meaning as its counterpart, is the French variant of Quirinus. Quirinus was the Sabine god of war. This could be a reference to the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr in which the Avatar is caught in the middle of. While the name is presumably unisex, many of its variants and origins seem to suggest it is feminine. Trivia *Both Avatar's official artwork depicts them wielding Yatogami. *The Male Avatar in Fates is the second playable male unit to wield Dragonstones after Bantu. **Both genders of the Avatar are the only Lords that can use Dragonstones. * The Avatar's default name in the Japanese version is shared with Kamui from Fire Emblem Gaiden. * The official artwork of the female Avatar shows her having two left feet. This is most likely an overlooked error. ** The artwork on the official website was later modified to show the correct feet. Gallery Kt.gif|Corrin transforming into a dragon whilst paired up with Elfie. Kozaki if Avatar release tease.jpg|Sketch of both genders of Corrin by Yusuke Kozaki. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters